


Lullaby

by lemonlapin



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlapin/pseuds/lemonlapin
Summary: Requested on tumblr of Javier quietly playing his guitar by the fire.





	Lullaby

Softly plucked strings roused you from the frankly uncomfortable position of lying on the cold hard ground. For a moment you considered attempting to shift and try to lure sleep back over your mind but that endeavor was useless. A shiver zipped up your spine as you sat up, the thick groggy fog lingering in your eyes as you languidly let out a yawn. Distantly noting that it was still dark, you grumbled incoherently as you stood, staggering for a few moments as you slowly blinked the world into focus.

Javier’s back was to you, his head tilted up letting his loose hair drape over his shoulders and if you strained your ears you could pick up on the faint humming accompanying the guitar. He either didn’t notice or acknowledge your approach, the melody carrying on uninterrupted as you plopped down beside him. After a few chords he leaned slightly and nudge you with his elbow, brown eyes dancing with enough warmth to rival the campfire in front of you.

“Did I wake you?”

“No,” you murmured, stretching to rest your chin against his bicep, “Karen snores really loud.”

You felt the light jerking motion of him chuckling as he turned to press a kiss to the top of your head. The guitar still softly singing out into the night, occasionally drawing out some percussive pops and cracks from the fire. Your eyes grew heavy from the potent combination of the comfort of Javier’s warmth with the hypnotic waves of flame moving in time with delicate melodies. You're not sure when you fell back asleep but you know it was after Javier started singing a lullaby as he couldn’t help but make a comment that morning about how you even drooled against his arm like a baby.


End file.
